Even in Death
by The Avenging Angels
Summary: [Crossed with 'The Crow'] When Jake is killed outside the nightclub he performs at, the mutant girl who sat with him as he died and her friends, including Angel, must help him find his killers once he is resurrected by the crow.
1. Chapter 1

Many of the mansion rooms were buzzing with activity as all the older students went around preparing for their annual prom. Kitty and Rogue run down a corridor towards their rooms which had an adjoining bathroom and shot inside, giggling as they did so.

In one room, Rebecca, a nineteen year old, rushed around her room whilst her CD player played in the corner, tucked away on her desk. Guitars and drums thrashed and banged out power chords as she pulled on her dress which was long and fell almost to the ground, and was black in colour.

Rebecca sighed loudly and dropped down onto her bed, her shoulder length brown hair still not tied back. But she just didn't care. Tonight she was going to the prom with a guy whose guts she literally hated: John Allerdyce. At least her friend, Charlotte, had been asked by someone she had a crush on, Warren Worthington. Rebecca grinned to herself, thinking back on how she dared Warren to ask Charlotte; his hands were shaking and beads of sweat dripped down his brow. Poor guy!

Warren, meanwhile, was stood in front of his bathroom mirror, adjusting his tux and sighing as he did so. His hair still didn't look right. He pasted another generous load of gel onto his hand and slid it through the locks of hair, hissing to himself as it still wouldn't all spike properly.

He glanced over at the clock- 7:15pm. Everyone would be meeting in the main lobby at 7:30 and walking down to the main hall in union. Just the thought of dancing with the girl he'd had his eye on now for the last four months made his stomach tighten and all his insides curl.

Charlotte was currently crawling under her bed. Time was running short and she had to be ready for prom, but that was easier said than done when you were missing one shoe. A short search proved futile, the shoe was nowhere under the bed. Charlotte sighed audibly and crawled back out. She brushed her hands over her dress in an attempt to get the dust that clung to the dark purple fabric away. She really did need to clean more often, but now was definitely not the time.

Charlotte stepped over to the gigantic pile of clothes in one corner of the room and started digging through it. A couple of minutes later she happily dug out a black high heeled shoe and quickly pulled it on. A pair of silver hoops in her ears, and she was ready.

Ten minutes later and Rebecca stood patiently in the designated meeting area with Warren, appreciating his clothes.

"You clean up well," she said, giggling. Just after her comment, however, she noticed Warren tense as his blue eyes locked on the staircase. Turning around, Rebecca smiled broadly at the sight of her best friend, Charlotte, sweeping down the stairs.

"You, um, look beautiful," Warren almost stuttered, fighting hard to stop himself blushing and breaking out in a sweat. His heart was beating a mile a second and increased when he saw her smile in response to his admiration of her clothing.

"You look….good too," she replied shyly, blushing hard, slipping her own arm around his outstretched one as he awaited her exit with him.

"Hey," John's smooth voice came as he stood next to Rebecca. She smiled at him and for once actually thought he did look attractive. "Ready?" he asked, grinning and also holding his arm out for her, silently appreciating her curvy figure in that dress.

Everyone exited together, Logan and Storm taking the lead and on behind followed Bobby and Rogue, Kitty and Piotr, Warren and Charlotte, Rebecca and John, with around two dozen others, including a couple of teachers.

It was dark and pretty cold as the Xavier Institute students made their way down the streets, holding one another's arms and participating in chatter. Rebecca made sure she kept her eye on Warren and Charlotte who were in front. She knew for a fact they liked each other and desperately wanted them to realise how they felt. Charlotte had always been too stubborn saying that Warren would never consider her, and Warren was too scared of rejection after being plagued by it his whole life since his wings grew. Maybe things could change tonight?

John smirked as he walked arm in arm with Rebecca towards the hotel where the prom was being held. She looked really good in her dress, it complimented her figure perfectly, and the neckline showed off plenty of skin, much to his liking. He was glad he had asked her and that she had said yes. He wasn't much of a prom kind of guy, but this night might just turn out to be great after all.

Charlotte glanced up at Warren. He met her eyes, and she quickly looked back down at the ground. Being around Warren was nerve wrecking, but at the same time, there was nothing she wanted more. She looked back up as they arrived at their destination. The doors of the hall where the prom was being held stood wide open, and her eyes widened as she saw it.

The lights were dimmed, but she saw that the room was decorated beautiful, mostly done in shades of dark blue and silver. There were a cluster of small tables with candles on them, and a large open area was set off for dancing. She looked over at Rebecca, and they both grinned.

Together with their dates the girls made their way over to one of the small tables and settled around it. The music was playing in the background, but would most likely be turned up later. Soon all the tables around them were filled with chattering people.

Charlotte leaned closer to Rebecca. "So, which of the teachers do you think is the least pleased with being here tonight?" she asked. Rebecca cast a quick glance over the room.

"Logan, no doubt." Both girls turned their heads over to where Logan was standing leaning against a wall and giggled. He looked immensely uncomfortable in his tux, and kept tugging at the collar of the shirt with a frown on his face.

John was leaning back in his chair, keeping his hands crossed over his chest, looking at Rebecca and Charlotte who were leaning their faces together and talking about something he couldn't hear. All of a sudden they started giggling in unison.

"What's so funny?" he asked, suddenly feeling left out. Rebecca looked towards him, and then pointed discretely towards the entrance to the room. John followed her finger and saw Logan. He sniggered, and leaned in towards the girls. Just as he was about to comment on Logan a voice came from over the speakers. Everyone in the room directed their gaze towards the stage where Storm was standing. Her black dress was sprinkled in some gemstones that sparkled in the light from the overhead spotlights.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our annual prom!" Shouts and applauds erupted all over the room. "Before we start I have something to say to you all." The sounds from the room died out immediately. "There will be no spiking the punch like last year." John booed and Rebecca cast him an annoyed glance. It was so not amusing when he did that. Storm seemed to pay no heed to his booing though, and continued. "Behave, or else we'll have to quit early. But, let's start shall we not?" More applause followed as Storm stepped off the stage and the music started.

Slowly more and more people moved from the small tables over to the dance floor, but Rebecca, Charlotte and the boys stayed at their table. The girls were talking, the boys were not.

As the third song came on John stood abruptly. Rebecca looked up at him as he stood right in front of her. He didn't say anything, only held out a hand to her. Rebecca didn't take it immediately, but cast a glance at Charlotte. Charlotte, however, didn't meet her eyes; she was looking over at Warren. Rebecca smiled to herself and took John outstretched hand. Some time alone was just what Charlotte and Warren needed.

Charlotte immediately cast her eyes down as Warren turned his head towards her. She did not want to be caught staring at him, that would just be too embarrassing. She looked down on her hands. They were resting on the table, and she was playing with her bracelet. She hadn't even noticed that she had taken it off. She always did that. She couldn't help it; she just needed something to occupy her hands with.

Warren looked at Charlotte. She was trying to fasten a silver bracelet around her wrist, but it looked like she had problems.

"You need help with that?" he asked. It was the first thing he had said to her since they came here. He just hadn't had any idea what he could say to her that would make him come of as interesting. She looked up at him and smiled one of those cute little half-smiles.

"I'll manage, but thanks for asking." She looked down at her bracelet again, and kept on trying to fasten it. Warren gave her another minute, then he scooted his chair close to hers, and took her wrist. His hands were shaking slightly, but he managed to fasten the silver chain without dropping it.

"Thanks," Charlotte said, and Warren beamed. Charlotte looked back down at her hands. Warren hoped he hadn't done something she didn't like. Maybe she would have preferred to do it herself? Maybe he had just screwed up his chances with her? He felt like smacking himself, but decided that if he had already screwed up he might as well do it properly.

He coughed slightly and Charlotte looked up at him, meeting his blue eyes.

"So, would you like to dance?" he asked and Charlotte immediately felt her heart flutter in her chest. A smile flickered on her lips and she nodded. She didn't trust her mouth to cooperate. Warren beamed and held out a hand to her. She took it and followed him onto the dance floor.

The song that was playing was up-tempo, and Warren took both of her hands and twirled her around.

Warren proved to be a great dancer, and he didn't seem bothered by the fact that she couldn't always follow his moves. She had never really learnt to dance, and now she was wondering why she hadn't bothered, it was great! But that just might be her partner.

All too soon the song ended. Charlotte dropped Warren's hand and discretely dried her hand off on the skirt of her dress. Her hands were practically dripping with sweat. She only hoped Warren hadn't noticed. That would just be too embarrassing. She always got like this around him, all nervous and stuff.

It took only a few seconds, and then the music started again, but this time it wasn't an up-tempo song, but a slow one. Charlotte swallowed and looked up at Warren. She wanted nothing more than to keep on dancing with him, but doubted he wanted to dance anymore with her. She was surprised he had wanted to dance at all. But she was even more surprised he had asked her to the prom to begin with. Her first thought was that he was only joking around with her, but she knew Warren good enough to know he wouldn't do anything like that. He was too kind. So she has said yes, and now they were here. Together.

Warren looked down on Charlotte. She looked so beautiful today, and he couldn't really come over the fact that he was here together with her. At the time he was going to ask her to go to the prom with him he had wished that Rebecca had never dared him, but now he couldn't be happier. He held out his hands to Charlotte, and she grabbed them. Together they started moving to the music, much closer together than they had before.

Warren cast a glance over the crowd over Charlotte's shoulder and saw Rebecca dancing with John. He couldn't help but to smile a little when he saw John quite obviously checking her out. He looked quite pleased with the situation. She on the other hand, did not. Warren felt a bit sorry for her, but he knew that Rebecca could handle herself.

Rebecca danced slowly with John who kept looking at her strangely and after a while she found it quite freaky to say the least. A perverted grin was present in the corner of his mouth while he watched her closely, letting his gaze drift down her body, lingering on her well endowed chest.

Warren and Charlotte glided on past behind Rebecca and John. Rebecca grinned as she watched her friends hand in hand enjoying themselves, but looking extremely sheepish in the situation. Other couples flew past, causing a giant whirlwind of beautiful colours from gowns, mixed with the black and white of tuxes.

The way John's hand seemed to move lower towards Rebecca's backside was making her feel all the more uncomfortable, and thankfully a short while later, the slow music ended.

"I'm just going to get a drink," Rebecca said quickly, disappearing into the sea of gyrating bodies. "Alright, Bobby," she said, smiling politely at her fellow student, Bobby Drake. He was holding two glasses of wine in his hand.

"Hey. How's things with you and John going?" Bobby asked, winking playfully and taking a sip of his wine.

"Ugh, him? Alright, I suppose."

"You don't sound too impressed," Bobby said, raising an eyebrow.

"To be honest," Rebecca began, drawing in a little closer to her friend. "I don't like him that much and he keeps eyeing me up which is really annoying."

Bobby laughed. "Well, it's John, what were you expecting?"

Rebecca shrugged and took a sip of her wine. "Not too much I guess. But it was him or no one so I took my chances that he would behave. Guess that was hoping too much. I know he's your friend and all, but oh my god…"

Bobby just shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know how he can be. And speak of the devil."

Rebecca followed his gaze over the room and saw John striding towards them. "Oh no," she whispered to herself and gulped down her wine. As she turned back to Bobby he was gone, vanished out to the dance floor. Rebecca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked at John coming closer, a big grin very present on his face.

"Wanna dance some more?" he asked and held out a hand to her. Rebecca just looked at it.

"John, I'm really not in the mood to dance right now."

"Come on! It's prom, you have to dance!"

Rebecca sighed, but let John drag her back to the dance floor. She was just happy it wasn't a slow song that was playing.

Charlotte leaned into Warren's chest, feeling the fabric of his suit against her cheek and just floating on a cloud of happiness. This had to be the best day of her life. Going to prom with Warren, dancing with him, being close to him, smelling his aftershave and holding his hands. Things couldn't be better.

But then the song ended, and they were back to an up-tempo song. Charlotte silently cursed as she tilted up her head and looked at him. His blue eyes met hers, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering like crazy. He really had the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen, and now they were all on her.

"Do you want to go and get something to drink?" he asked, and Charlotte only nodded. She didn't trust her own voice right now. Warren let go of her hands, and she instantly missed the skin contact. Together they walked over to the small table they had been sitting at earlier.

As Warren and Charlotte walked back to the table they met Rebecca and John. Warren raised his eyebrow sceptically as he got eye contact with Rebecca. John was practically dragging her after her. She just rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged out on the dance floor. She really didn't look happy at all, but Warren wasn't too worried about her.

John didn't stop until he reached the farthest end of the dance floor, the part that was almost in shadow. Ulterior motives? John? Now why would anyone ever think that? He smiled smugly and pulled Rebecca towards him. She didn't seem to agree as he tried to wrap his arms around her. He just grinned wider and gave her some room as he started to move with the music. She didn't really seem all too into dancing really, but he hoped that would change soon. He leaned closer to her so she could hear him over the music.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

She did a little half-shrug and shook her head. John wasn't sure how to interpret that, but reckoned it meant that she wasn't too bad.

They danced for another minute or so before he was starting to get impatient. She looked awfully good in that dress, and he really wanted to do more than just dance. He decided that this was as good a moment as any to make his move. He caught Rebecca's wrist and pulled her closer. A small yelp of surprise escaped her lips as she was suddenly pulled tight against his body.

John had totally caught her off guard, and she didn't process what was happening until suddenly she saw his face very close to hers. Her eyes widened, and she stiffened as she suddenly felt his lips on hers. Oh no, this was so not happening.

She gathered her wits and put her hands firm on his chest, pushing him away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she said angrily and glared at him.

"What does it look like?" he asked and stepped closer. Rebecca did not like the look in his eyes, and she decided that this was it. This prom had not turned out good at all, and she was not staying her any longer. She did not want to give John the opportunity to kiss her again. No way in hell. She turned around and stalked towards the entrance.

Charlotte saw Rebecca approaching them hurriedly, and she did not look happy. She was just opening her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Rebecca stalked past their table, not even casting them a glance. Charlotte frowned and looked over at Warren.

"What has John done now?" Warren said and looked over at the dance floor, trying to see him, but there were too many people in the way.

"I'm going after her," Charlotte said and gathered up her and Rebecca's purses. Warren nodded.

Charlotte had to run, something that wasn't easy in high heels, to catch up with Rebecca, but right outside the entrance she did. "Rebecca," she said and put a hand on her friends shoulder, making her stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and could feel Rebecca tense under her hand.

"John, that's what. This evening is just crap, and I just want to go home."

"Well, come on then, let's get going. I need to get out of this dress and into some sweat pants soon anyways." Charlotte said cheerily

Rebecca turned around and met Charlotte's eyes. "But you should stay here with Warren. You are having a great time aren't you?"

Charlotte just smiled. "It's just a prom, there will be other proms. But right now I feel more like hooking up with Ben & Jerry and talk about what an ass John is."

"That sounds great," Rebecca said.

The girls set off home.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte darted out of her room and set off towards the kitchen. She was starving, and her stomach demanded food immediately. As she grabbed the railing of the staircase she heard a voice that made her stop in her steps. It was Warren, and just hearing his voice made her feel giddy.

She looked over the railing and down to the entrance hall. Warren was pacing around with a phone plastered to his ear. The hand not holding the phone was planted deep in the pocket of his faded black jeans, and his wings were fluttering ever so slightly. He was talking in a low voice, but the sound carried well in the room.

Charlotte was about to go downstairs to say hello before she was caught eavesdropping on him, when something he said made her stop.

"Why do you think that? I've told you before, there's no one special in my life." It was followed by silence; Charlotte presumed the one he was talking to was saying something.

"No, I don't have any girlfriend I keep telling you." More silence.

"No, there's no girl I care about like that, can we please talk about something else now? Please?"

Charlotte didn't hear anymore of the phone call, she turned abruptly and walked back the hallways, taking a detour to the kitchen. She did not want to talk to Warren right now. She had known it all along; Warren didn't have any feelings for her, not like she had for him. She had read too much into the prom and how that had been. He had probably only danced with her to be polite, nothing more.

Charlotte made her way to the kitchen and filled up a tray with bread rolls and some juice. She could feel her eyes watering up, but she bit her lip. She did not want to cry, not so people could see it. She managed to keep the tears at bay. Then she maneuvered her breakfast tray over the full dining room towards the free chair next to Rebecca. She sat down with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked and put down her toast.

Charlotte didn't answer at once, but pulled her hair back and fastened it in a ponytail. She needed a moment to gather herself so her voice wouldn't crack.

"Nothing, I guess," she said when her hair was done and shrugged, picking up her knife to butter her bread roll.

"Come on Charlotte, I know you better than that. When you sigh like that there's always something wrong."

Charlotte looked up at her friend and smiled wryly. "There's no fooling you are there?"

Rebecca grinned and leaned back in her chair. "Nope. So spill your beans."

Charlotte looked back down at the table. She seemed lost in thought.

Just as Rebecca was about to ask again Charlotte started talking. "It's Warren." Charlotte paused and putt down her knife. "I don't think he likes me much."

"What are you talking about? You went to the prom together, of course he likes you."

Charlotte absentmindedly shook her head, and then she told Rebecca everything about the conversation she had just overheard, what Warren had said to whoever he had been talking to.

"So you never lie to people about your feelings do you? The first time I asked you about what you felt for Warren you old me just how much you love him? You didn't deny it at all?" Rebecca said as Charlotte finished.

Charlotte blushed.

"Well, that was different!"

"And how exactly was that any different than Warren denying it? You don't even know who he was talking to! It could be anyone! It's not like everyone around here knows what you feel for Warren is it? Actually, is there anyone besides me who knows?"

Charlotte had to admit to herself that Rebecca was right. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings for Warren out of fear that he didn't like her back and found out what she felt. That would be too embarrassing.

"Instead of drawing conclusions all by yourself why don't you just talk to him? Ask him out on a date! It's not like only guys can take some initiative."

Charlotte stared at Rebecca with big eyes. Should she ask him out on a date? She couldn't be serious. There was no way she had the guts to do that. What if he said no? So what if he had asked her to go to the prom? A prom was different from a date, everyone went to the prom, it didn't mean there were feelings involved. Just see how Rebecca had gone to the prom with John, she didn't even like him much! Maybe she had been the only one left without a date or something so he had to ask her.

"I couldn't ask him! What if he says no!" she exclaimed.

"There is only one way to know," Rebecca said and went back to her toast. Charlotte was left in her own thoughts.

Warren slammed his phone shut and shoved it down in his pocket. Sometimes he hated family. Why did his parents always have to talk about his love life? He was not going to drag some poor girl back to meet them. Their cross examination to find out all about her background, family and goals in life was sure to frighten her off. And seeing who the girl in question was he really didn't want to scare her off. He didn't want to risk what little chance he might have with Charlotte.

xxxxx

Rebecca stood facing Logan with Kitty and Rogue. All three girls had signed up two months ago for a special self defense class with Logan. Now, who better to teach self defense and weapon training than the legendary Wolverine?

"Am I late?" a voice came suddenly. Warren strode into the hall dressed in his gym gear, consisting of a black tracksuit, and stood beside Rebecca. She looked over at him puzzled and curious, not knowing that he did this class.

Logan crossed his arms and gave Warren a stern look before giving his command to the group. "Seeing as there's only four of you, pair up. I wanna see you what you've got."

Kitty and Rogue paired up whilst Rebecca and Warren stood beside one another smiling. "Not every day I get to kick my friend's ass, who so happens to be a girl," Warren whispered, leaning across to Rebecca.

"You wish," Rebecca scoffed playfully. "Bring it on."

Once Logan had instructed for them to begin, Warren grinned wickedly at Rebecca and shot forward punching outwards, but was immediately blocked by her arm and then countered with a fierce kick to his side. "Oh come on, you walk in here and expect to beat me on your first day?" Rebecca giggled. Warren just glared at her and lunged at her again, ready to give her a kick, but this again was blocked by Rebecca.

"You gotta be quicker than that!" Logan shouted to Warren.

Rebecca couldn't help but smile as she thought about Charlotte and Warren's current state of affairs. They were both sweet on each other but couldn't bring themselves to reveal any feelings. She'd had to sit through hours of Charlotte putting herself down and saying how she wasn't good enough for the likes of Warren, yet Rebecca knew full well that Warren liked her in return.

"How's it going with Charlotte?" Rebecca asked, slightly breathless, winking at Warren playfully as she dodged his punches.

"Alright, I guess," Warren replied, blushing a little.

"Come on, man! Ask her out already," Rebecca said loudly, kicking out at Warren again, but finding her leg being blocked by his arm. "That's it!" she congratulated him. "You're getting it now."

"Ask who out?" Kitty asked suddenly, grinning from ear to ear.

"No one!" Warren half growled, glaring at Rebecca. "Thanks," he told her testily. "Did you have to say it in front of people?"

After the class, Rebecca wiped her wet brow, hating how much she sweat and fanned herself with her arm. Warren sat beside her on the bench situated at the side of the large gym. "Do you think I should ask her out?" Warren asked suddenly, sighing and leaning his head against the brick wall.

"Yes, I do," Rebecca replied, turning in a little to face her friend. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I dunno, she says no and then thinks I'm a moron?"

"I'm the one who thinks you're a moron for not asking her," Rebecca said, grinning, her already flustered cheeks becoming redder by the forcefulness of her smile.

"Don't give me that Cheshire Cat grin again," Warren said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, Warren, you should stop keep worrying about what will or won't happen, just go for it!"

Once they'd got out of their gym wear and into more ordinary and casual attire, Warren and Rebecca headed down to the dining hall. They'd been silent for a while now, too silent. Rebecca sighed, continuing to stroll down the hallway, when she noticed that Warren was no longer beside her.

"That's it!" his voice came.

"What's what?" Rebecca asked sharply, turning back on her heel. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"We all go out somewhere and I ask her then. At least, you know… if she says no, I won't feel so much of a jerk with you there," Warren proposed with a large grin on his face, but at the same time blushing slightly. Rebecca just giggled, thinking how much he looked like an excited little child on Christmas Day morning.

"Look, Warren. You're my friend and I'd do anything for you, but this is something you need to do on your own. I can't do it for you, or be there for you the whole time. You'll have to do some things on your own."

Warren sighed and looked down. "I shouldn't have asked you. I'm sorry…It's just…ah, I've never, um, had a girlfriend before…so asking a girl out isn't really something I'm used to, Beck," Warren replied, turning even redder and shying away.

Rebecca's expressions turned to that of pity and guilt. Warren had never been with a girl before? It made her want to coo, but she ignored that temptation. "Okay, just this once. But you'd better ask her out or I'll beat the shit out of you," she said, but smiled at the same time.

"Thanks! I owe you big time," Warren said happily.

In the dining hall, Warren and Rebecca sat opposite each other, making sure a seat was kept spare for Charlotte who would be finishing up her Mutant Ethics class about now. Rebecca silently chewed on a piece of half burnt toast and drank a glass of full fat milk.

"Aren't you going to have anything more than just that?" Warren asked, picking up a couple of fries and shoving them into his mouth which above all craved food.

"I'm huge enough as it is already; I don't need that rubbish that you're eating," Rebecca half hissed. "I'm alright with this."

"Yeah, but you do realize that's full fat milk you're drinking there and it's loaded of fat and stuff. Hence the name," Warren said, smiling a little as he chewed absently.

"Oh, dear God!" Rebecca blurted out suddenly. "John's coming." She tried to act cool and pretend that she hadn't seen him. "Talk to me, Warren," she growled under her breath. "Make it look like we're talking."

"We ARE talking!" Warren snapped. "You can't avoid him for the rest of your life."

"I can, and just watch me," Rebecca said, downing the last of her milk, slamming the glass on the table and grabbing the last slice of toast which she shoved into her mouth. Then she ran. "See ya later," she called behind her, mouth full, and rushed off around the tables and out the door.

Warren laughed to himself and continued eating his fries. But then he was alerted as Charlotte entered the room. She looked up once, smiled, and then looked back down again.

_Oh no! She hates my guts! _


	3. Chapter 3

That Friday night, straight after classes, Warren, Charlotte and Rebecca got themselves ready for a special club opening in town. For one night only, the club owners had reduced the minimum age of twenty one to eighteen, hoping to get more profit.

Warren was sat in Rebecca's room, resting on the edge of her creaky bed. His hands were folded in his lap and every now and again he'd fiddle with a thick, silver bracelet he'd put on. It was in fact a joint gift that both Charlotte and Rebecca had got him for his twenty third birthday a month earlier.

"What's up, love?" Rebecca asked, sitting down beside Warren, dressed in her typical black, rock out fit. It consisted of wide legged jeans, lots of bracelets and a black and purple, velvet tank top.

"Nothing," Warren said softly.

"You're not a very good actor, you know?" Rebecca teased. "This is Charlotte, isn't it? I ain't stupid."

"I really want to ask her out, but….," he cut off and just sighed.

"Then bloody do it. That's what I'm coming with you for after all!" Rebecca half screeched. "I asked people out back home and I'm a girl! I know it's nerve racking and makes you want to shit yourself, but you'll never know until you ask."

Warren laughed at her. "You have such a wonderful way with words," he said, teasingly.

The drive into Westchester town was boring as Warren drove. Charlotte was in the passenger seat while Rebecca sat in the back. Whilst at a set of traffic lights, waiting for them to change, Rebecca glanced out of the window, sensing something watching her. She smiled as she saw a black cat watching her intently. Whenever she walked past animals, whether at a zoo, in a pet store, or just down the street, they always stopped to watch her. They instantly sensed her power. That was the main reason that fuelled Rebecca to want to be a vet so much when she was younger; maybe by being a telepath with animals, she could calm them, talk to them, be an animal counsellor of sorts.

Rebecca noticed how tense Charlotte and Warren were up front and just smiled, easing herself down into the back seat.

It was pretty easy getting into the club considering that there were so many people. Most of them didn't look at all eighteen but were ushered in all the same. Tall doormen with radios and wearing black shades guarded the doors.

Rebecca and Charlotte giggled together as they walked in either side of Warren, each girl having their arm securely wrapped around his. "Drinks?" he asked loudly, desperately trying to fight with his vocal range over the loud music.

"Oh, just two Cokes or something please," Charlotte called, draping her long coat over the back of a seat. Rebecca slipped into the seat opposite, grinning as usual from ear to ear as loud rock music played over head and bright lights swirled around the huge room. The girls watched as Warren excused himself through the gyrating bodies to get to the bar as they both sat a few steps above in the seating area.

"And now we'd like to welcome Dark Side of Life, performing live tonight!" an extremely loud voice came. Over on the main stage area directly opposite the seating area, the full equipped band waited patiently.

"I never noticed them up there!" Rebecca called over the music, watching the band prepare. Suddenly, with no word of warning, a screen lit up above the band, showing them all one by one. Each band member had their faces painted; looking as though they were impersonating KISS.

The music was extremely up tempo to say that it was rock. Each band member nodded along or thrashed their head at opportune moments, seeming as though they were thoroughly enjoying their performance.

Warren, who had arrived back only a few minutes into the performance, soon felt his leg going along with the beat. Everyone seemed to love the band and out on the main dance floor; people began trying to get to the band but were pushed back by guards.

Rebecca laughed along as she hummed with the music and drank her Coke. Charlotte too seemed to love the music even though this heavy type of rock had never been her thing.

By the end of the performance, the band was happy to exit with a huge and overwhelming cheer from everyone.

Rebecca tutted and crossed her arms, sighing as the band exited. Then the usual, rubbish music came back on. Pop mixed with rap and some dance. The dance music wasn't all that bad, she could bear that.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Warren asked, looking around.

"We've been in here about two hours and you've only just asked?" Rebecca laughed.

For another hour, Rebecca kept her eye on Warren and Charlotte, listening as they spoke and secretly laughing to herself.

_They like each other so much and they're acting like bloody kids. They should just tell one another and be done with it. Get to the good kissy bits. _

After a while, Rebecca felt a dull throbbing in her head and decided to try and get some fresh air. "I'm just going to pop out for a bit and get some fresh air. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll be out soon. I'm starting to get tired now," Charlotte said, yawning, as if for emphasis.

"Here, take my keys. Get in the car if you want. It's warmer and you can put the radio on or something," Warren offered and pushed his keys over the clean table.

"Thanks," Rebecca said with a smile and said her temporary farewells.

Rebecca dodged the people who were filling the dance floor, excusing herself through to get to the back door. Her head was banging and throbbing as the never ending music blasted through her sensitive ears. She grabbed the metal door and gave it an enormous pull, yanking it open with all her might and discreetly she slipped out. But as she hit the cold air, it almost knocked her back off her feet. Then all of a sudden, an enormous bang hit the air, cracking the atmosphere open with a knife, which was paired with the slamming of the back door.

Laughter and multiple footsteps filled the dark alleyway as Rebecca felt her heart speed up. Her head spun left, then right, then left again, seeing nothing but trash cans and darkness. But a painful moan alerted her which came from behind the nearest trashcan to her left.

"Hello?" she called out, jumping down the steps which lead out of the club and carefully walked around the trash can, searching for the owner of the muttering voice.

"Help me, please," it came again. The voice was quiet and full of immense pain. Once Rebecca had made her way around the large trash can, she found a man collapsed, looking shattered and broken with a large open wound to his chest. His face was full of small cuts and a dark bruise was forming under his eye.

"Oh my God," she called out, gasping and getting down on her knees to him. "I'll get you some help."

"No, stay with me," he whispered, grabbing her arm persuasively, a small trickle of blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. His dark blue eyes locked on hers and slowly he smiled at her. Rebecca smiled back nervously as she reached into her jeans pockets, her hands becoming sweaty despite the cold temperature. Her mobile phone instantly came to hand and she dialled 911 as quickly as she could.

"Ambulance, please. It's behind the Euphoria nightclub in Westchester town centre. A man's been shot," she told the main service down the phone line.

"What's your name?" he asked, letting the grip of his hand weaken. His hand slipped into hers. Pain ripped through his sides from where he had been kicked and stamped on. The blood was slowing its circulation in his body second by second. One single bullet had lodged itself firmly in his chest, only a centimetre or so from his heart, but that was still enough to shorten his life.

"Rebecca," she replied, smiling again whilst pulling off her thick over jacket to put on around him. The man was wearing a long leather jacket, but in most cases victims of gunshot wounds usually lose heat quickly. "What's yours?"

"Jake," he whispered, gasping a little.

"Did you know those men who ran off?" Rebecca asked, instantly knowing that the men leaving the scene in a hurry must have been the criminals who had shot Jake.

"No, they came…out of…nowhere," he replied, his eyes opening and shutting at regular intervals as his consciousness slowly faded. "I'm so cold."

Rebecca leaned in closer, almost protecting him and brushed her fingers through his long, black locks of hair. "You'll be okay," she told him, placing her hand under his head for support. She distinctly felt him pull his body over a little so he was against her body. What puzzled her was that no one had heard the gunshot, only the people now sitting in the alleyway- herself, Jake and one single crow which was sitting patiently on piping around the edge of the nightclub roof. It's black, almost lifeless eyes watched Rebecca comfort Jake in his last minutes.

"Did you enjoy… our show… tonight?" Jake asked.

"Your show?" Rebecca asked, a little puzzled.

"Yeah….I'm the drummer from the band who played tonight," Jake whispered, smiling at her and tightening his grip around her hand. Rebecca embraced his torso tighter, keeping him warm and trying her hardest to keep him calm.

"You were fantastic," she said, her voice full of sadness. "I never recognised you without your make up."

"Not many…people do….and I like it…that way." After that, his eyes closed again and his head weakened against her arm, becoming limp.

"Come on, mate," Rebecca called, feeling tears of anger and guilt wash down her pale cheeks. Her hand brushed down his cheek as she admired his handsome face and hated herself for not being able to help. A siren then let out a huge wail, but it was too late, Jake had slipped away.

Rebecca sighed heavily as she watched the paramedics place Jake's body onto a stretcher after many failed attempts of reviving him. Charlotte and Warren stood behind her, their faces showing evidence of their guilt over the failure to help Jake or Rebecca.

The watching crow let out a squawk before opening its black wings and taking off into flight, following the ambulance down the alleyway and off onto the main high street. Rebecca looked upwards, frowning as she sensed something about the bird. It was connected to Jake in someway, she felt it. But Jake was dead and the bird was merely an animal…

Rebecca sat in the police questioning room sometime later, being interviewed for any information on Jake's killers. A middle aged scrawny man leaned over the table at her, almost leering disgustingly at her. "Are you sure you didn't see anyone? Hear anything?" he asked again for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"No, I didn't. I just heard a gunshot as I walked out, then heard laughing and people running away," Rebecca said, growing irritated.

Another detective who was larger in build sat in the corner of the square room, reading through a file. "Jacob Davenport," he began, his voice showing much boredom. "No criminal record, worked in a local bank and on evenings played with his band. Nothing on the guy really." With that, the detective got up and threw Jake's file across the table.

Rebecca leaned against the wall as she stepped outside the interview room and closed her eyes tightly, still seeing Jake lying in her arms.

"Are you the girl who sat with my son?" a low voice came.

Rebecca looked across and saw a short woman with her dark blonde bushy hair tied back into a ponytail. The woman's grey eyes were watery with tears and her voice was shaky.

"Yes, I am," Rebecca replied.

"Thank you," the lady said. "I'd um, like you to come to the funeral when it's all been arranged," she continued, trying so hard to stop herself crying. Just then, a young man came behind the woman, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, mom," he said softly and smiled at Rebecca sadly. "Thank you," he said again. He looked very much like Jake, only younger and with slightly shorter hair.

The lady opened her purse and wrote down her home phone number on it shakily, handing it over to Rebecca. "Please give me a call sometime during the week," she asked, putting her hand around Rebecca's. "Bless you, honey."


End file.
